Broken
by Axel Electric
Summary: A simple story... A young girl yearning to escape from her reality stumbled upon an enchanted book and is drawn inside. There, she meets a young bandit who mistakes her for a boy and asks her to join his gang! No flaming please, this is a ccTasuki pairing
1. And Thus The Story Begins

Deep blue hues stared widely at the book which sat only a few feet away. The cover was dusty and torn, yet easily readable. " The Legend of the Universe of the Four Gods" was clearly printed in old Chinese down the side as well. She felt her lower lip tremble as she settled her pale hand on the cover and let it linger there for a moment. It had taken her such a long time to find this book, and yet now that it was in her possession, she feared it. She had heard the story of the girl from the other reality who summoned the god Suzaku and had her wish granted, but had always wondered if it were true. And now the real proof sat in her hands. She wanted to escape this world so badly, and yet she hesitated. No…It was too late to turn back now…Much too late…She pulled the cover away from the first page and began to read aloud. " Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish…" No sooner had she spoke these words did the red light appear from the book. Her body floated gently off the floor and glowed with the power of Suzaku. Within a mater of moments, the book dropped to the floor and the girl was gone.  
A slight moan of discomfort escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She forced herself to sit up and rested a hand against her throbbing forehead. ' What in the hell is…' She gasped slightly as she came to terms with what had happened. ' Am I…Am I inside the book? Is that really possible?' While she silently debated, her gaze lifted from the dirt and up into the surroundings. She sat at the base of a mountain, covered in trees and infested with god only knew what kind of beasts. She pulled herself to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her jeans and black shirt. She lifted a hand to block out the sun's rays as it set to her left, her eyes still fixated on the mountain in front of her. She shrugged slightly and began to walk, she certainly wasn't going to get away just standing around and admiring the scenery all day. She was thankful then that she had worn her boots, because certainly her tennis shoes would be torn apart on the rough trail up the hillside. She had only walked for about a half an hour when she heard a rustle of leaves. She whipped around quickly, only to find nothing. She laughed lightly for a moment at herself, she was far too jumpy. As she brought her attention back to the road, she heard the noise again. She reached down to her boot and pulled out a pocket knife. Just because she was a woman didn't mean she didn't come prepared. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around, half waiting for someone to jump out and grab her. Just as she began to settle down, a wolf made it's way in front her, blocking her way. It growled low in the back of it's throat, drool dripping from it's lip in anticipation of tearing at her flesh. She gulped nervously, tightening her grip on the knife as it lunged at her. She dodged the first attack and swung the blade at it, agitating it even more. The second time it came at her, she hadn't been quick enough, and the wolf's teeth sunk into the tender skin on her shoulder. She let out a scream of pain as it gnawed on her, although she tried her best to get it off of her. As she finally felt unconsciousness stealing her away, she heard horse shoes and men's voices coming closer. Her blurred vision allowed her to catch sight of a man with fiery red hair before she slipped into a troubled dream. 


	2. Mistaken

When she awoke, it felt as though every muscle in her body was on fire and she bit down on her lip to keep in a cry of pain. Her vision was still blurred, yet she could make out that she was bent over the side of a horse, moving along at a regular pace. She moaned in irritation and felt a hand on her back. " Woah there buddy. Ya took a pretty bad blow from that wolf. I'd take it easy fer a sec if I were you…" Her blue orbs stared up at the one she assumed had saved her. He was a young man, probably nineteen or so, with deep hazel eyes and bright red hair. He had a toothy grin yet he seemed nice enough. She moved her mouth to speak to him, though she immediately felt like throwing up from what she assumed was the blood loss. " Hey now, what'd I just say to ya? Stop tryin to move around or you're gonna hurt yerself some more!" Her top lip curled in discomfort, irritated that she was unable to talk at that moment. She lay there silently for a moment before conjuring up enough strength to speak. " You…You saved me?" He stared back at her for a moment before sighing, then smiling a bit. " Of course I did, I couldn't very well just leave ya there t' die now could I? I may be a bandit, but I ain't that heartless…" She squinted up at him, taking as good of a look as she could manage. A bandit? She would admit he wasn't exactly dressed like a prince, but a bandit? And If he was indeed one, shouldn't he have been robbing her as opposed to saving her life? As much sense as it didn't make, she was in no position to complain. She tried to meet his gaze again when she managed to spit out a quiet, " Thank you…" Once again he would look down at her with that questioning expression on his face. " Yer welcome I guess… So… What are ya doin' in these parts? It's not exactly safe t' be travlin' around here by yerself." This question had caught her somewhat off guard. What was she doing here? It was a difficult question to answer. It wasn't as if she could tell this man that she'd read an old book and been sucked inside. That was too insane a story to tell anyone. He would surely think she was mad and probably throw her off his horse then and there. " I was with my friend and I…got lost… I guess I just kind of ended up here." He nodded as if to show he understood. " Well that sure does suck fer you. So I guess that means ya have no place to sleep tonight then, is that right?" A slight shade of pink crept into her pale cheeks as she nodded. " Well I guess I can't let ya just fend fer yourself… Especially not when yer hurt… You can stay at my place til you're better, a'right dude?" She nodded lightly as she cocked an eyebrow. " Dude?" " yeah didn't you hear me, man?" Maybe it was just her, but she becoming to be under the impression that he thought she was a ma. She wouldn't exactly blame him at that point, considering how she looked. Baggy shirt and pants, short hair, and small breasts. She scoffed lightly. She knew she wasn't exactly the epidemy of femininity, but really. He arched an eyebrow at her as she silently fumed about being mistaken for a boy. " Um…you ok there?" Her train of thought broke there as she glanced up at him and nodded. " Fine. Yeah, it would be great if you'd let me stay with you for a couple days…uh…buddy.." " Well a'right then. Since you're conscious now, why don't you get behind me? I don't want to look like I swing the wrong way er nothing'…" She blushed again as if offended, though she smiled and nodded. He then slowed the horse so that she could lift herself up to sir behind him, though she was slightly afraid to hold onto him as if somehow that by itself would let him know she was female. This man may have helped her, but god only knows what the situation would have been like if he had known she was not a man. She held onto him as tightly as was necessary to keep her from falling off the horse as they trotted up the mountain to what must have been his stronghold. Her jaw dropped a bit as she observed it. For a bandit, he must have been doing pretty well for himself considering what where he lived looked like.  
After he had put his horse away, they made their way to large door and the man knocked on it loudly. A few moments later, a voice came from within. " Who goes there??" " It's Genrou ya moron, open the door!" Genrou? Was that his name? She must really be in China… The door opened wide suddenly and a man greeted them a smile. " Genrou! It's been too long buddy!" The man Genrou then linked arms with the other inside and they…Well, they danced around in a circle… " Ya just saw me ya fool!!" A sweat drop formed on her forehead. This was all a little too weird for her taste, but what else was she to do? The two men walked inside, almost forgetting she was standing there. Genrou motioned for her to enter as well, as they made their way upstairs and to a small room. She assumed it was something like their medical inventory, considering it was filled with bandages and what she assumed was ointments. The other man, now known as Kouji, pointed at a table. " Why don't you have a seat? I'll take a look at that bite of yours…" She lifted her hands and waved them as if o say 'no'. Even though they were small, there would be no way he would miss her breasts if he was treating a wound on her shoulder. " No, no that's alright….uh…I can do it myself…." She extended a hand for the bandages and asked them to leave, which they did though they it was odd for a man to be modest. She removed her dirtied shirt and cleaned the bite as best she could without crying out from the pain. She bandaged it quickly and left the room, but the two men were no where to be seen.  
She managed to find her way back to the stairs, hearing voices from the floor below. She made her way to what appeared to be the dining hall, considering it was full of men eating dinner. Hardly any of them even casted a glance in her direction, as if she belonged there. She glared at them for what she assumed they were thinking. Her blue gaze found Genrou and Kouji at a table neat the end, laughing away and shoveling food into their mouths. This is when her stomach told her how hungry she was. It growled so loudly she was almost surprised that she was the only one who heard it. Kouji finally noticed her, and waved for her to join them. She did this swiftly, not liking feeling adrift in the middle of a large group of men. She slid into a seat next to them and stayed silent. " Not exactly talkative eh? Well you gotta be hungry…" Genrou lifted a nearby plate and set it in front of her. It was covered in chicken and chunks of burned rice, but she was so hungry she couldn't have cared less. She shoveled the food down her throat almost as quickly and appallingly as they did. They both stared at her wide eyed for a moment before bursting into laughter. " Boy for a little guy you sure can pack it away!" She blushed then and put down her chopsticks. Genrou's eyes widened for a moment before he fixed his gaze on her. " hey kid…" oh no! oh god! He knew she was a girl! What did she do? Had she made a face or motion that had given her away? " I just realized… I never asked you what yer name is…" She sighed in relief as he questioned her, although suddenly she could think of no male names. Bob? No that was American, no good. Uh uh uh…. " H-Hayate….My name is Hayate…" She grinned nervously although he obviously believed her. " Well Hayate, good to have ya. After we finish up here, I'll show ya to yer room." 


	3. Time For A Bath

Discalimer: I do NOT own Fushigi Yugi so please don't sue me! Sorry if the chapters are blurred together or shorti'm kinda new at this, Thank you!!

* * *

She followed closely behind the one called Kouji in fear of getting lost in this place that seemed almost like a palace. He barely glanced her way as he lead her down the halls and up the stairs. The finally came to a stop in front of a small door. He pushed it open and stepped inside, motioning to the bed as if she couldn't see it for herself. " If you gotta go…" He handed her a bucket and grinned, then headed towards the closet. As he settled his fingers on the handles, he paused and spoke in almost in inaudible tone.

" I know… I mean, about your secret…" She immediately felt the sweat forming on her brow as her ears picked up on his sentence. " My…my secret? I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about…" He stared back at her for a moment before taking a few steps in that direction. " I ain't dumb. I may be a bandit, but it's not like I'm blind." She clenched her hands at her sides. How did he know? He hadn't said or looked at her in suspicion earlier, why now? She bit down on her lip as his gaze burned into her skin. " I know… That you must not be from around here. I mean, look at your clothes! It's none of my business, but if you're from Kutou, I'd steer clear of Genrou from now on. He doesn't like your type…" She looked back at him and tried to hide the expression of disbelief. Not from around here? That's it? She let out a sigh. She should have known better to be worried. " Well, what can I say? You figured me out. I promise I won't cause any trouble, just don't tell Genrou, ok?" He smiled at her while giving her a thumbs up as if to say he would keep it to himself. It was better that they thought that she was from out of town as opposed to a woman. Whatever town she was in…If she was even in one…

She let out a breath as he waved at her again and left the room, finally allowing herself to sit down and take in the situation at hand. She was obviously no where near home, no where near anyone or place she was familiar with, and now she was stuck in the mountains with a bunch of boys. Nice as they were to her as of yet, they were still bandits. For all she knew, they could be plotting her demise downstairs at that very moment. She plopped down on the bed behind her and let her head hit the somewhat dirty pillow. At that point, she was too tired to care even if she had been sleeping on the floor. She flinched slightly as she bite on her shoulder began to throb lightly. Now that she was lying down the sudden pain almost caught her by surprise. She ignored it as much as she possibly could for about an hour, then she began to cry silently to herself. " Bloody hell…I didn't think a stupid bite could hurt so much…" At this point, she decided she would look for a bath. The hot water would surely make it feel better, or at least get it clean. She slipped out of her room as quietly as she could and made her way down the hall.

After about half an hour, she stumbled upon a spring just a little ways from the bandit's hideout. She practically bounced up and down in sheer happiness at finding somewhere to wash all the dirt off of her. Just because she was hanging out with guys didn't mean she wanted to smell like one. She slid out of her clothes quickly and waded into the luke warm water. She sighed gently in ecstasy as she poured water over her filthy and dirt covered hair. The bite stung a bit, but at the same time felt much better getting the dirt she wasn't able to clean out earlier. She sat and bathed herself silently for a moment before a noise caught her attention. She spun around as briskly as she could, a light gasp escaping her lips as the figure came towards the water.


	4. Uncomfortable Much?

I'm sorry this chapter is really short!! I haven't really had time to write alot because i've been working. The next one will be better i promise!! I don't own fushigi Yugi so please don't sue me...And yes, I did steal Hayate's name from Pretear..mwuahaha...

* * *

She let out a shriek as the figure came closer to her, grabbing a stick that was laying close to the edge of the water. " Stay back! I'm warning you!" She could feel her exposed shoulders shaking as the person finally entered a visible range. She dropped the stick and threw her arms over her small chest. "Genrou…W-what are you doing out here?" " Me? I should ask you th' same question! And what was up with that scream? You sounded like a girl!" She flushed lightly and suck lower into the water. " N-nothing's up with me…You just caught me off guard is all…" He scoffed at her for a moment before placing his hands on the rim of his jacket and removing his belt. " W-wait! What are you doing?" He stared back at her as if she were incompetent. " What are you, stupid? I'm getting in the water. You ain't the only one around her who needs to bathe y'know…" With that he removed the belt and his shirt along with it.

The color immediately rushed to her cheeks as he did so, he tan and muscular stomach now bare. She turned the opposite direction as if to give him privacy, and half afraid of what else she would see if she didn't. She heard him slide into the water and wade in. Her heartbeat sounded loudly in her head as he came closer to where she was sitting. He stopped a little ways away from her and stuck his head under the water, rubbing his hands through his hair. She scooted closer to the other side of the spring, attempting to keep him from noticing what parts she would be missing as a man, not to mention a pair of other things. He emerged from the water and shook his head almost like a dog, then wiped his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, noticing how weird she was acting. " Are you sure yer not sick or something? You're acting really funny…" He took a few steps in her direction. " Is your bite infected? Maybe you've got a fever and it's makin' you lose your mind. Lemme see it." " NO!!" She splashed at him wildly before he caught hold of her arm. " I said lemme see it! What the hell is WRONG with you?!" She immediately sunk her teeth into his arm, which caused him to release her and grab the wound. " oh my god, you ARE nuts!!" She scurried to the shore and pulled on her clothes quickly, then hurried off towards the hideout.


	5. Just One Of The Guys Now

Hello all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, i've been way busy with work and things. I know the chapters have been short but bear with me. I'm never home so i don't really get a chance to update often. Disclaimer: I so do not own Fushigi Ygui so please don't sue me and my broke butt.

* * *

Safe inside her room she put on layer after layer of boy's clothes, which she had commandeered from Kouji. No sooner after she'd pulled on the fifth shirt did Genrou come stomping in, grabbing her by the collar. " What in Suzaku's name is WRONG with you?! I try to be nice and let you stay in our hideout, and you BITE me?!" Her lower lip shook violently as she forced herself to speak. " I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, you just scared me…" He shook his head at her. " What did you think I was going to do out there, tear yer arm off? I just wanted to make sure your stupid bite was infected." She blinked for a moment as if bewildered. He just wanted to check on her? That was all? She would admit that she had overreacted to him touching her, but she didn't want her little secret to be found out just yet. " Besides, I was going to ask you to join my gang, but now I'm not so sure you're gutsy enough, I mean, you scream like a woman…" Her cheeks flushed a violent shade of red as she stared down at her feet. So she screamed like a girl, so what…She WAS a girl. He released her collar and took a few steps back as if to look her over. He put his hand to his chin and scratched it, staring her down as if deciding whether or not she was good enough to stay in his hideout. After a few minutes of this, there was a knock at the door.

" Hello? Who's there? It's me, Kouji! Can I come in? Of course You can!" The doors then opened and Kouji can waltzing in, a smile on his face. " Genrou! It's been forever!" And then they started dancing with each other…again…She sighed and arched a brow. Men were just too weird for her understanding. Did all guys do this with each other? Certainly none she knew… After they had danced around with one another, they turned their attention back to her. " So, Kouji, what do you think. Should we let Hayate join us here?" Kouji rubbed his chin in the same fashion Genrou had before. " Well, I'm not sure…But I don't see why not." Then he stared at her for a moment, reached out and grabbed her sleeve. " Is this…my shirt?" Busted. " Um…yeah, it is…but you see, I don't have any other clothes and I just needed something to sleep in and I woulda given it back and…" Kouji let out laugh and smacked her a little too hard on the shoulder. " No worries, I don't give a crap…" Genrou cleared his throat and glared at her. " So….Waddya think? You wanna join our gang?" She struggled furiously to hide the smile that was creeping up on her as she nodded. " Yeah…That would be great…" She coughed for a moment then threw her hands on her hips. " I mean, sure….That's cool…" Genrou and Kouji exchanged glances as she did this, as if to ask the other what she was doing. They both shrugged and extended their hands to shake hers. After this mini initiation of hers, they managed to stagger downstairs for a drink.

She crinkled her noise at the smell of the sake. "What'sa matter? Ain't ya have had a drink before kid?" Her cheeks burned as he grasped the cup. " Of course I have! It's just been a while!" and with that she slammed the alcohol down. She could feel it burning all the way down until it hit her stomach and she knew immediately she'd made a mistake. She threw her hand over her mouth as if to keep from gagging. " Oh god…" Genrou let out a mocking laugh as he polished off his fourth cup. " You are just way too much, kid, seriously…" She could feel the cold sweat breaking out of her forehead as the sake began to creep back up into her throat. Kouji cocked a brow as her face began to turn green. " Hey Genrou, I think the kid's gonna…" Before he could finish, the cup of sake she'd drunk was all over his shoe. " Oh maaaaan!! That was siiiiiiiiiiick!!" Kouji flew from his seat and made a dash for the bathroom himself. She pressed a hand to her mouth, almost unable to whisper an apology. Genrou blinked before going into a laughing fit again. " Oh man, you totally barfed on Kouji…I knew you'd never had a drink before…" " Sorry…."

After Kouji had reemed her for not only throwing up on him, but making him throw up as well, she'd finally made it back to her room and comfortably lying down. The day's events swirled in her mind and she wondered if anyone had even noticed she had never come home from school that day. If anyone would notice she would never come home at all. What if she decided to stay in this world? It would certainly make her happier…And it would definitely make everyone else at home happier as well. She rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket above her head. She traced her finger along her scarred wrist for a moment before drifting into another one of her very familiar nightmares.


	6. All Too Real Nightmares

I know this chapter is really short and i'm sorry. I've been having kind of a rough time lately, so just bear with me on the long waits for updates. Thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own FY, Yu Watase does, so no suing please.

* * *

The little girl sat huddled in the corner of the dark room, hands over her ears to drown out the screaming. Tears ran down her red cheeks as she sobbed quietly. If he should hear her crying, she would get it too. She could hear the cries of her mother from down the hall, the sound of the belt lashing at her back echoing to her room. Her father had been drinking again that and her mother had obviously said something to upset him. And now she was being put into her place. Eventually she could hear the sounds of her father's boots clomping down the hall and stopping outside her room. Her lower lip shook violently as he swung open the door with the belt still in hand. " Get out here, you little whelp, or I'll beat you twice as hard…" She immediately shuffled to her feet and did as she was told. She didn't want to make him even more angry than he already was…

She thrashed violently as the dream continued, the sounds of her mother's cries and the belt all too real in her mind. She flinched as if it were still striking her, leaving welts on her pale white skin. She had been four at that time. Old enough to know when to avoid her father when he was drunk, or at least do as he said. In disobeying him, she would only bring a more fierce and painful beating. When she was at this age, she thought she could make her father love her again by letting him hit her without crying, or picking up his empty beer bottles. It wasn't until she was older that she realized it didn't make a difference.

" Please daddy…I'm sorry, I'll never do it again…" She struggled fiercely to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. " Shut up, you little brat!! I told you to pick up your damn toys over an hour ago. And yet they're still laying in the middle of the god damn floor!" His hand made contact with her small face then, knocking her to the floor. " Daddy…Daddy, please, I'm sorry…"

The sweat practically drenched her sheets as she tossed and turned. Her hands were squeezing the sheets, bundling them into fists. Her cheeks were flushed and tears formed at her closed eyes. The door to her room would open, as a red headed man would trudge in with a yawn. " I swear to Suzaku, I've never known anyone who makes so much freakin' noise in their sleep…" He approached the bed swiftly and as he lifted a pillow to smack her, he stopped. 'Tears? Is the moron dreaming?' He shook her shoulder roughly, trying to jolt her out of her slumber. She sat up all to swiftly and pulled herself to the other end of the bed, screaming. " I'm sorry, daddy!! I'm sorry! Please don't!!!"


	7. Sometimes You Just Shouldn't Ask

HA! I bet you all thought i was dead, huh? Well i'm not, so there! Sorry it took so long to update, i've been...um...having some problems lately. But anywho, i hope you like the new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own FY and if i did i would be molesting Tasuki as we speak, so please don't sue me.

* * *

Genrou blinked wildly in shock for a moment as the one he knew as Hayate sat shivering under the covers. The rim of the blanket was soaked with both sweat and tears as it was pushed against her beet red face. Genrou took a seat at the edge of the bed and sat silently for roughly ten minutes. " What the hell was that all about?" By then, she had dried her tears, but still shivered slightly. " I didn't mean to yell at you, Genrou…I…I thought you were someone else…" He arched an eyebrow as he let out a sigh. " You mean you thought I was your father?" She flushed although it was hardly noticeable. She'd been crying and so her face was still just as red as it has been earlier. 

" I'm sorry…." He folded his arms and crossed his legs, scoffing. " I don't know what you're apologizing for, I mean, I guess you just had a bad dream….Right?" She stared blankly into her lap for a second before smiling in a rather fake manner. " Of course…Just a dream…." He kept his gaze on her for a little longer than she was comfortable with before he turned away. " You don't have to tell me anything' if you don't WANT to, ya know…." Before he had time to speak again, the tears began to flow once more. She would bury her face in her pale hands. Genrou's face turned a rather gruesome shade of gray. He was almost to afraid to reach out a hand to comfort her. " Hayate…It WAS just a dream…Wasn't it?"

The all too frequent sobbing stopped rather abruptly then as she lifted her head to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red, slightly swollen from the tears. " My father….He…used to beat me and my mother…" He stared back at her with a rather blank expression. What could he say to that? How could he possible comfort her? She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and laughed from the sheer discomfort she was feeling. " It's really sort of funny when you think about it… I mean, he probably wouldn't have done it if we hadn't been in his way so much. I cried too often and she never did what he asked her to do…" Genrou reached out and put a tight grip on her wrist, causing her to flinch. " Issat really what you believe? That you DESERVED it?" She smiled sadly and turned away, not wanting to begin the endless barage of tears again. He scoffed slightly and released her arm.

" No wonder you act the way you do, this explains it…" " W-what do you mean?" " You flinch every time I touch you…" A gentle pink tone rose in her cheeks. " I do not…And even if I did, it wouldn't be because of that…" "Pfft, whatever you say." He lifted himself from her bed and made his way for the door. He halted as his fingers gripped the handle. His voice was soft, almost comforting. " No one deserves to be struck by someone they love….NO ONE…" He shut the door silently behind him as he made his way down the hall, wondering to himself who or what this Hayate person really was.


	8. Heading Out

The sun was beginning to pear over the top of the mountain with the mark of a new day, and yet she was still awake. She couldn't get her mind off of what had transpired the night before. Tasuki must have thought her such a fool. How could she have spilled all that personal information to him like that? She tapped her forehead with her hand. What a moron. She could hear Kouji's loud and obnoxious voice echoing through the hallway, notifying her that everyone else would be up and on there way soon. She shoved her head beneath her sweat and tear stained pillow. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to face him. Without so much as a knock, her door swung open. She closed her eyes tightly to pretend as though she was still deep in slumber. She felt a tap on the back of her head, but refused to budge. "hey…." Another poke. "hey…" Again. "HEY!" " WHAT!" Kouji took a step away and grinned. " sure got you moving, didn't I?" She scowled and pulled the sheets over her head. He let out a sigh and pulled the material away from her, crossing his arms sternly. " Get dressed, we're heading out." She looked up at him with a confused and concerned expression. " Heading out? Where are we going?" He plopped down onto the bed next to her and let out a sigh. " We're running out of provisions and need to make a trip to town. Genrou said you were acting freaky last night and he thinks you might need some fresh air… or somethin'… Hell if I know…" She groaned and buried her face in her hands. " God, he must think I'm so STUPID!" Kouji glanced at her, arching an eyebrow. " Stupid? Why would he think yer stupid? You didn't barf on him too didjya?" She cast an evil glare in his direction and stuck out her tongue. " No, I did NOT barf on him"  
After Kouji left, she dressed quickly and silently. She adjusted her hair in the mirror (not that anyone would be looking) and strode out the door. When she met the others downstairs, her eyes immediately met with Genrou's. She felt her cheeks flush and immediately diverted her gaze to the ground. Genrou stared back at her for a moment, then let out a breath of anxiety and mounted his horse. " We're takin' off now!" The 4 other men accompanying them let out something like a battle cry. She giggled. Men were so weird.


	9. Alone In The City?

When they arrived in town, she was all but in awe. It was AMAZING! So many people, so many things to see. To Genrou and his friends this was all normal and a part of life, but this site was something she had never experienced before, being from another time and all. She could feel Genrou's aggravation rising as she pointed to stand after stand, curious as to what they were purveying. She felt like a child again. Genrou's eyes kept making their way back to Hayate. He was so interested in everything, so fresh about it all. He unknowingly let out the crooked grin of his a few times, watching Hayate enjoy himself. He thought it a bit odd though, that he found such pleasure watching the boy's excitement. He was a BOY after all. He shook it off as he dismounted his horse, going from cart to stand and back again to get the supplies they needed. She dismounted her horse when she saw Genrou do the same. She could hardly contain herself from jumping up and down. There was so much to see! She was trying to stay close to the gang, but found herself wandering further and further from them. Food, clothes, toys, simple knick knacks. It was simply amazing, this time and place. Nothing at all like home. Sure, they had modern conveniences, but something about this was so much more intriguing. When her eyes met with the clothes rack, she smirked and didn't think twice about going over. Her interest was captured by a flowing, green kimono. It was so amazingly gorgeous. The shop keep noticed her admiration and wandered over. " It's beautiful, yes? Looking for something for your sweetheart?" With that statement she snapped back. She was supposed to be a boy. She couldn't admire such things anymore. " No, no.. I was just looking"  
' I can never… wear a thing like that again… I'm supposed to be a man now… live like a man. And men don't think about such frivolous things…'

She had been thinking so hard that she hadn't noticed she was still walking. As if jolted from a dream, she looked up with a start. She couldn't see Genrou. She couldn't see ANYONE. Where the hell was she? ' oh this is just great, now I've done it. Now I'm lost…' " Are you lost, friend? I could give you a hand." She turned with a smile. " Oh, thank you so…" The grin faded from her face when she saw three men standing around her, smirking as if they knew a secret she did not. " Um… You guys,.. Know the way back to town?" They took an intimidating step forward. " Sure, we can show you the way. But you have to pay a price first." She took a step back. What did they want from her? Surely they could tell she had no money from the dirty, drab bandit clothes she was dressed in? And she was dressed like a boy, so it couldn't be sex they were after… Could it? The man in the middle chuckled heartily. " I must admit, I'm amazed how well you pull off the whole scruffy little boy routine. But you can't hide from a man the scent of a woman…" Her eyebrows furrowed together. " What are you saying? Of COURSE I'm a boy! What a stupid thing to say, I'm out of here…" She side stepped to avoid him and walk by, but his arm extended and shoved her back. " No, I don't think so…."


	10. Guys Are Such CREEPS!

Genrou heaved a sigh of anger. Where in the hell had Hayate gone to? It was starting to get dark and it was time for them to head home. ' Damn it, I thought I told that squirt t' stay close by!' He couldn't help but tap his fingers nervously on the saddle of his horse. Something was wrong. He could sense it. He waved to the other bandits to notify them to come close. " I want you guys to go and head home. We lost the kid. It won't take too long to find 'im, so there's no point in y'all stickin' around." The men looked at each other and shrugged, and simply did as they were told. When they were almost out of site, Genrou turned to look down the street. Surely this couldn't take TOO long…  
She yelped in pain as the man struck her face. She hit the floor hard, but sat immediately and held her cheek. The men laughed, enjoying frightening her. " I'm not stupid, I can tell what you are underneath those rags." He knelt down and grabbed her by the collar. She turned her head away, not wanting to look at him. He smiled and pulled the front of her shirt down, exposing her wrapped chest. " That's what I thought." She looked up at him abruptly and spit in his face. " Don't touch me, vermin! My friend will be looking for me, and when he gets her you're going to be in a lot of trouble!" They all shuddered sarcastically. " Oooh, you're friend huh? Is she a girl too? Perhaps we can sell you both for a good price." She shuddered. Did they really mean to sell her? She was frightened. She couldn't deny that. But she wouldn't let them take her without a fight. The second man reached forward and shoved her against the wall, pinning her wrists. He pressed his face against her neck, into her hair, and took a breath. Was he smelling her? His lips parted slightly as he exhaled. " Hold her down Sunao…" She fought back a scream as the next man took a step forward and grabbed her ankles. " S-stop it! What are you doing!" The first man smirked. " We're just going to have some fun with you is all…" She felt his hands running up her chest, and she let out a shriek. " SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" They all laughed in unison. " no one is going to save you, you wench. They all know this is OUT turf, and no one would be stupid enough to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was unconscious from a blow to the back of the head. She felt his slump down on top of her and blinked in bewilderment. ' What… What just…' She looked up to see Genrou panting, with his fists out. " What in the HELL is goin' on here?" She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. The other men were not so happy. " Who the hell are you? This is our business, don't interfere!" Genrou chuckled and cracked his knuckles. " YOUR business, huh? Well, that's MY friend yer harassin' right now. If you were half as smart as me, you would get yer sorry asses out of here." The men released Hayate and took to their feet. They drew their knives. " You think you can take BOTH of us? Forget it man, you're DEAD." With that, they both lunged at him and Hayate let out a scream. Genrou simply showed the fang toothed grin of his. With two simple, easy movements, he kneed one man in the stomach and elbowed the other in the head. They fell to the floor, but were up again quickly. Genrou unsheathed his weapon. " You don't want to screw with me…" He held it out in front of him. " Rekka… SHINEN!" The flames exploded forth, catching the men's clothes on fire. They screamed in terror and ran to find water, stumbling away in writhing agony. " Jerks… What were they think they were…"

Genrou stopped short when he felt around around his waist. He turned and looked down and sure enough there was Hayate, clinging to him as if her very life depended on it. " Hayate.. What're you…" She wept openly now, holding onto him so tightly he was afraid he wouldn't be able to breathe so. " I was … so frightened…" Her tears stained his jacket. Almost instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. " Hey, it's ok… They're gone now, yer alright." She lifted her head up to face him and his cheeks flared bright red. Even with those tear stained cheeks, she was so…cute… ' Cute! What the hell am I thinking, he's a BOY!' He released Hayate immediately and coughed. " Well, anyway you're alright now, aren't cha?" She blinked, startled that he'd pulled away from her so abruptly. Her cheeks were a deep crimson. It was so warm in his arm. She felt safe. She hasn't wanted it to end. "Yeah… I'm ok now… Thank you…" He scratched the back of his head, fighting off his own urge to blush. " You're welcome…"


	11. Inns and Breasticles

Genrou grunted in annoyance. It was much too late to start heading back to the hideout now, they wouldn't get there until dawn. He didn't really want to stay at an inn, but they really had no choice at this point. Hayate sat behind him on the horse, her head resting on his shoulder. Poor kid had fallen asleep. After what happened Genrou couldn't blame em for being tired. He glanced back to make sure the kid was ok. He found himself admiring the gentle features of her face. How silky her hair looked, even now when it was dirty. How soft and pink her lips looked…. ' No! NO! That is NOT what I should be thinking! Especially about another MAN! This can't be normal. I must just be tired er somethin. That's all it is. That's all…' He stopped his horse when they reached the door of the inn, letting out a breath of tension.

" Hayate… Hayate wake up, we're here…" She lifted her head groggily. " W-what?" She slid off the horse and rubbed her eyes. He hopped off as well, and went inside to rent a room. After a few minutes, he returned with flushed cheeks. " They only have ONE room left, so we hafta… You know… share…"She flushed a little as well. Share? With… Genrou? She certainly didn't mind the idea of sharing a bed with this good looking man, but what if he found out her secret? What if something happened while she was sleeping, and he saw? She shook her head. " That's ok, I don't mind. I mean, it's not like we're GAY right?" Genrou's cheeks flared up again. " Yeah…" He picked up his bag and carried it inside up to the room. He threw his things on the floor and announced he was going downstairs for a drink. She fell onto the bed with a sigh. ' Oh Kami-sama, I can't handle this…' She curled up on her side.

She felt her cheeks deepen to that horrible shade of crimson. ' Genrou…' He was so rough around the edges. He was rude and impolite. Rash and impatient. But she couldn't keep her heart from beating faster when she thought of him. She felt the tears swell in her eyes. ' Even if do care about him, it will never work! It can never work… I'm supposed to just be a boy, his friend, his gang member. He'll never think of me as anything other than that…' She sighed heavily and stood up. She needed to go to sleep, she couldn't think about all this right now. She removed her shirt and undid the wrap that bound her chest so tightly. She looked at herself in the mirror. ' I'm still the same, aren't I? I'm still me, underneath the clothes. I'm still a woman…' She had been so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard the door open.


	12. Time To Confess! The Secret Is Out

She turned around on one heel as she heard a deep gasp. There, standing in the doorway, was Genrou. He has forgotten his money pouch, and came up to retrieve it, or else he would be having no drinks tonight. She muttered his name only once before throwing her arms across her chest and crumpling to the floor. " Don't look…. Don't look at me"  
Genrou stood there, still as stone, completely dumbfounded. Breasts? Hayate… has breasts? A woman! Hayate was a woman, clear as day. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Sure, he always thought she was a little anxious and jumpy, but he thought maybe the guy was just weird. His gaze couldn't divert from her form, crumpled on the floor. " Y-you're…a girl?" She waited for him to start screaming, call her a liar, slap her. But nothing came. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. He simply stood there. " Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie t' me?" Her mouth was dry and her voice was cracking. " I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I thought… I thought if you believed I was a man you would let me stay at Mt. Reikkoku!" She began to cry. " I didn't want to be alone…" She buried her face in her hands. He must have hated her now. He would throw her out on the street, and she would be forced to return home, if she could even find a way to do so. He didn't know what to do. He was furious that she had lied to him, but he couldn't keep himself from thinking of the times where he thought she was so cute and innocent. A little stupid, yes, but still. He had thought about KISSING her earlier that very same day… But… If she was a girl, it wasn't wrong to think that, was it?  
Her shoulders shook insanely, and the tears wouldn't stop. She waited for him to leave, to yell. But he didn't. Instead, she found herself suddenly pulled into his arm. He was there, kneeling beside her and had pulled her into his embrace. Her eyes widen in shock. " Genrou…" He himself wasn't entirely sure why he had done this, but something about it just felt… right. He had never really liked women. Perhaps it was because he had got to know her as a MAN that he felt more comfortable embracing her this way. He placed his hand on her head and spoke softly. " Listen, I don't hate ya. You can stay at Mt. Reikkoku if you want, I won't throw you out just cuz you're a girl…" She was in such a total state of surprise she didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to throw her arms around him, but she thought it better if she didn't. He must have been holding her simply because he felt pity, didn't he? " You're annoying, you're weird and you whine a lot. You never listen to what I say and you get pissy all the time for no reason." She flushed and looked up to him. " I'm sorry…" " But I still want you to stay." She shook her head, bewildered. " What?" He chuckled. " I SAID, I want you to stay. You sure as hell make things a lot more interesting', that's fer sure." She couldn't help but laugh and throw her arms around his neck. " Thank you! Thank you Genrou!" Before she knew what she was doing, she raised her mouth to his and showed her gratitude with a kiss. 


	13. Making Love Is Hard To Do

Genrou's eyes widened as he felt her mouth against his. He was right, her lips were soft. The moment she realized what she was doing, she pulled away, flustered. " I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Genrou sat there for a moment, still in shock. " I know you didn't want me to, I couldn't help it. I was just so happy…" Genrou leaned forward and took her chin in his hand. " I didn't tell you you could kiss me, girlie." She flushed. " I'm sorry…" " Don't you know? It's the MAN who's supposed to steal the kiss…" She looked up in question, only to have Genrou meet her lips with his. She was surprised, pleasantly surprised. She felt her eyes grow heavy and shut, savoring this moment, in case it never came again. He pulled away, and looked at her with those deep amber eyes and that toothy grin. I'M the master of the Mt Reikkoku bandits, you got that? That means, I take what I want, when I want it." She felt his eyes running her up and down and it made her quiver. It made her remember she was still without a shirt. She blushed furiously and pulled up the shirt she had earlier discarded.

He looked at her for a moment before speaking. " You don't have to hide from me…" She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She had never… been with anyone before in THAT way. " Show me… your body…." He reached out and took hold of the shirt. It slid out of her grip easily, and she looked up at him nervously. He smiled when he saw her. He took her in his masculine arms. Oh, and how wonderful it felt. " You're perfect just the way you are… I can't believe any man would ever put his hands on you the way your father did. I'll never let it happen again. I'll protect you from now on, not as a Suzaku warrior, but as a man." She felt the tears fall freely from her eyes. No one had ever spoken to her in that way before. He talked as if… He loved her. And she felt she loved him too. She gasped a little as felt his lips meet with her neck, his breath making her skin tingle. She almost whimpered when he pulled away to look her in the eyes. " What's your REAL name, girlie?" She felt herself smile and she leaned into his chest. " Rika… My name is Rika…" "Rika…" He tested her name and grinned. She thought she would melt when she heard her name pass his mouth.

And then his lips were at her throat again. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her lithe body against his large, muscular one. She felt like his mouth was on fire and she gasped a little. She could feel his fingers begin to roam her body, and it made her both nervous and excited. " Genrou.. I haven't… I've never…" He lifted his face to hers. " I won't hurt you, don't worry. I may be a thug, but I'm not an ass." She giggled lightly, then threw her arms around his neck. He nipped at her ears and collarbone, and a feeling she was rather unfamiliar with began to rise in her loins. He could hear her breathing change, and he chuckled slightly. It excited him to know he did this to her. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his fingers against her thigh. Her heart was beating so hard and so loud she was afraid he they would hear it all the way to the mountains. " Tell me you want me to touch you, Rika…" He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. " Genrou… I… I want…you to…" He flashed her that grin of his that made her heart go light before he ran his fingers along the line of her pants. She shut her eyes, almost afraid of what was going to happen next. She felt his hand slide beneath her pants, and touch her in a way she'd never even dreamed about. With his free hand, he cupped her breast and captured her lips with his own. He could feel her writhing under his touch, and he smirked. He pulled away abruptly and began to shed his own clothing. The blush returned to her face as she saw his naked form before her. He lifted her to the bed and pressed his body against hers. Oh, and how nice it felt. Skin against skin. Their lips met again, and she felt him position himself between her legs. She knew he was going to take her. He took her in his arms and whispered in her ear " I will always take care of you.." And as gently as he could he entered her. She whimpered, both from pain and pleasure. After a few moments, the pain subsided, and they rocked together gently until they both reached their peak. As they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, she felt Genrou kiss her forehead. She smiled gently and half dreaming, whispered " I love you…" Her decision was made. She would never return to her world. There was nothing to return to. Here, in this world, she had Genrou, who would always take care of her. Hopefully one day there would be marriage and children, but for now, she was content simply being in his arms…

The End

* * *

So what did you think, ne ne? the ending was a little rushed, but I was so caught up in writing I just couldn't help myself. I hope you all liked it and please leave a comment! 


End file.
